The Dilemma
by Morning and Evening Star
Summary: Jacob Black will never be able to be with Bella Swan. Her conclusion to become his mortal enemy has rendered their union impossible. As such, Fate has set a new challenge before Jacob. He must gain the ability to see his life through another's eyes: a pair of blue unseeing eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Dilemma

**"'So ready for this to be the end,' He murmured, almost to himself, 'for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything.'**

** 'It's not the end, it's the beginning,' I disagreed under my breath."**

** -Edward Cullen &amp; Bella Swan**

* * *

The curious thing about perspective is that it is wholly unique to each and every human being. Perspective is made up of every consideration, life experience, and opinion a person has. No person can truly step inside another's shoes and view a situation through someone else's perspective; it is simply impossible.

However, every person attempts to understand another's viewpoint at some point in their lives. This process is the great dilemma humanity faces: to exist independently and yet dependently.

Consequently, the problem presents an ironic twist of fate: to be unique and to be "normal" at the same time. A person's humanity allows him to be a completely independent one-of-a-kind creation while still experiencing a feeling that so many others have felt before.

This connection is sometimes lost in the communication of the world, but simply put into writing instead. It is the reason so many respect and honor the written word for it enables one human being to project an entire life into a single work.

A story is not just a string of sentences with a common bond, but a thread which weaves one life to countless others. Words are the catalyst for a perspective to be translated to another person. As such, the impossible is made possible: the world can function in its paradox of dependence and independence.

Jacob Black and Bella Swan are two such people that simultaneously coexist and yet, push each other away. Their life stories are connected through the written word of the ancient histories. It is the very reason for their existence.

Neither vampire nor werewolf can exist without the other; neither can achieve peace without the other. Both must live to extinguish the evil which they believe the other is cursed with.

Werewolves and vampires were never compatible and never will be. Bella Swan, despite her humanity, aligns with the vampires' perspective, thereby creating an eternal rift between herself and the werewolf she believes to be her one true friend.

Jacob Black and Bella Swan will always live for each other, but they will never be able to live with each other.

Jacob Black is, therefore, destined for another path; a path which requires him to learn some heavy lessons about responsibility and duty, before it's too late. Many of these lessons will involve a witty, sharp-tongued woman with the courage and determination of a soldier, and the need for some spontaneity in her life.

Perhaps, they'll both teach each other some new things before all is said and done.

But then again, when has anything ever gone as expected? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Understanding

Chapter Two: The Understanding

A petite young woman gazed out of the rain drenched window of the cab, relaxing against the vinyl seats. The drive had been tense and arduous despite the tranquil environment of the countryside flashing by in rapid succession. Amelia Danielson was the cause of the young woman's discomfort; a silent yet resentful younger sister.

"Are you going to ever speak to me again?" The older sister asked, not moving away from the window.

A squeak of the vinyl answered clearly enough. There would be no conversation at least until they reached their destination. It was a childish move, but effective in its task.

Emma Danielson let out a deep sigh, knowing Amelia still would not forgive her for her previous outburst. It had been over a petty topic, but the last few months had taken a toll on Emma, resulting in pent-up emotion to be released at unexpected times. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it always resulted in Amelia's angst-ridden silence. The fourteen year old was relentless in her "punishment" of Emma for her so-called mistreatment despite the obvious physical signs of exhaustion present on the young woman's face.

The slimness of Emma's frame was not natural nor was the transparency of her pale skin. These attributes and more she had acquired during her time as Amelia's sole guardian at a mere age of 19. Yet, Emma pushed on determined not to let her body's physical weaknesses hinder her newfound role. This included enduring Amelia's silent anger in spite of its negative implications.

"We're here. Welcome to Forks." The cabbie stated, pulling into a parking space in front of several shops.

Emma was startled out of her thoughts at the cabbie's voice, but quickly realigned her focus. She exited the vehicle pulling out her wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"That would be $80 Miss Danielson." The cabbie replied, standing expectantly outside of the vehicle. He was waiting patiently, but Emma knew the 2 ½ hour trip was tiring and lengthy for a cab driver.

Swiftly, she opened the wallet's clasp and felt inside for her thin, plastic credit card. Brushing her fingers over the numbers, she knew it was the correct one before she pulled it out.

It wasn't long after that Emma found herself and Amelia standing with their luggage on the street corner. Thankfully, the cabbie had the courtesy to drop them off before the small motel rather than at the beginning of the town. The pair stood there for a moment, unsure of their new surroundings. However, Amelia's willfulness got the best of her and she marched on in with determination, leaving Emma to trail behind confusedly.

"Amelia…Amelia wait!" The older sister called out. One had gripped the rolling suitcase's handle possessively while the other frantically swept a walking cane out in front. Emma tried her best to follow Amelia, but she had moved too quickly inside for her to follow.

In new places, the teenager had always been a patient guide, but the last year had changed that. Now Amelia was self-contained and far less willing to help her stumbling blind sister. It made things even harder for Emma to control because she couldn't even support herself let alone another person. She didn't blame Amelia for her anger, but she could hope she would soon set it aside to embrace what little family they had left in each other.

"AAAGH!"

Feet over head, Emma went flying across the lobby of the motel. She painfully hit the slick tile floor all along her back, successfully knocking the wind out of her. A groan escaped her as she lay there unabashed. After all these years, she was used to embarrassing incidents, but that didn't mean they were any less painful.

"Are you alright?!" A concerned male voice asked.

Emma turned her head towards him, "I'm ok. Could you please help me up?"

The man slowly eased her to sitting position and then to standing.

"I'm really sorry," He said, taking his hands off her arms, "I should probably put a sign up warning others of that nasty step," He gave a wan smile.

"Wouldn't have done me much good." Emma replied, straightening her dark sweater.

"What do you mean—_oh._" The man cut off. She knew that he had finally pieced together her startling blue eyes, the walking cane, and the fall.

"Yes, I am blind, but that does not mean I cannot rent a room." Emma stated, deftly maneuvering the conversation away from her condition.

"Right! A girl came in here a second ago claiming room 42. It was rented for two occupants so I'm assuming you are the second?"His voice suddenly professional.

Emma quirked a smile, "You checked in with a fourteen year old?"

"No no!" The man reassured her quickly. She could tell he was blushing from his hurried tone, "I sent her to the room, but I told her I could only check in with the credit card holder so I couldn't give her the room key."

"I see." Emma replied, feeling her momentary happiness fade. It was time to deal with the girl and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

A few minutes later, room key in hand, Emma counted each door she passed down the motel's hallways. 42 was tedious, she decided, as she came to a halt beside Amelia.

"Open the door." Amelia ordered.

She raised a thin eyebrow at the girl's commanding tone, but opened the door nonetheless. The teenager swiftly pulled her purple suitcase behind her into the small room, nearly running over Emma's sneakers. A talk was definitely needed, Emma thought.

The nineteen year old entered the room and felt her way to the unoccupied twin bed. Tiredly, she set down her luggage at its foot and sat down on the scratchy comforter. It was decent, Emma determined, as she ran her sensitive palms over the fabric.

A rapid succession of clicks alerted her ears to the sound of Amelia's texting. The speed of her responses reminded Emma of the girl's stubbornness to evade conversation. Wearily, she tried to get her attention,

"Amelia."

No response.

"_Amelia._"

No response.

"_Amelia Christine Danielson_. I need to speak with you and it cannot wait. Please put the phone down."

With an incensed shriek the teenager threw the phone at the bed pillows. A pair of furious blue eyes met Emma's unseeing ones.

"What the hell do you want? You made it clear at the airport that you didn't want me to speak anymore."

Emma felt her blood rising, but forced herself to remain calm and firm. It would do no good to yell now when Amelia was already attitudinal. She trained her eyes on Amelia's general vicinity.

"This has got to stop. Our fighting is only ripping apart the only family we have left and—don't turn away from me Amelia!" Emma commanded.

The teenager sat up and stared spitefully at her older sibling.

"You _know_ that we are it. There is no one else who can care for you or for me. I have to somehow provide for the two of us, not just now, but to put you through college even. I am trying so hard Lia," Emma's voice cracked slightly, "to not fall apart and leave you to fend for yourself. I need you to cut me some slack."

A pause. A shaky breath.

"I want to make this work, but if I fail, then you know what happens. It's the government for you and I am left to deal with the guilt. _Please_ do not force this to be any more difficult for either of us. We are starting over here in Forks," Emma gestured to the entire room," and I want this to be a refuge from the pain. Not a breeding ground," She said softly.

Amelia observed her carefully for a few moments, then replied, "I want you to know that it's hard for me too. I left behind _everyone _to live here in this stupid little town. Why can't you see that I am not to blame for all the bad things that have happened to us since Mom's death?"

Emma sucked in a breath, "I don't blame you for anything Lia. None of this was our fault; not our parents' deaths, not the money troubles, not the guardianship. _None of it. _But because of it, we have to grow up faster than everybody else."

"I don't _want_ to grow up faster. I'm just starting high school. Mom and Dad were supposed to be the strong ones. Not me!" Amelia cried.

"You've always been strong. Look at what you've done for me," Emma said softly, reminding her sister of every day of their lives since Emma's 8th birthday.

Tears pooled in Amelia's blue eyes, "That's because we're family. I can't do that with everyone."

"You haven't been doing it at all lately," Emma stated, "but you need to start again."

At that moment, both sisters connected on an intimate level they hadn't reached in over a year. It was a new start, rocky, but all the same, new.

"I will try harder, but I don't forgive you," Amelia determined. The tears had receded and in their place a resurgence of maturity.

"That's a start," Emma said gently.

As the fourteen year old turned back to her phone, albeit more leisurely, Emma's shoulders sagged with relief. If the teenager could begin anew, then perhaps, just perhaps, things might work out for the pair of them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sighting

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my little fanfiction ****The Dilemma****! I've never written a fanfic before so this is a first for me. This next chapter will have some good character interaction and definitely lengthen things out. I know the first two were short but this should sate you for a little while. I'm hoping to update on a regular weekly basis to keep you all interested and make sure the chapters have a little more meat to them. You should expect to see more familiar characters introduced soon so don't worry! Things will start ramping up soon, but I'm starting off slow to keep things in check. I hate it when books or fanfics get rushed because they quickly become unbelievable. So bear with me and give this story a chance! No flames please but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That is all.**

Chapter Three: The Sighting

"You worry too much, Bella. You're going to go prematurely gray."

-Alice Cullen

"Well, what do you think Lia?" Emma asked, turning in the mottled sunlight to face her younger sister. The girl squinted at the wood cabin as if trying to discover some hidden grandeur beneath its simple appearance,

"It's…nice. I guess," She replied.

Emma stared at the cabin for a moment, feeling a faint sense of doubt. Perhaps it was…too small or too plain. The cabin was certainly no beauty but it wasn't meant to house royalty. Original intent deemed practical temporary use, hunting, camping, the like…yet here they were trying to make a living out of it.

"I think Dad would have liked it," Amelia said quietly.

Her heart stopped. Throughout the transition to Forks, Emma had desperately avoided any reminders or connotations directly related to their parents. The most glaringly obvious had been the vast ecological paradise of wildlife and foliage that surrounded the small town. Nature had its roots deep in the daily life of the Forks town people, but Emma refused to acknowledge its presence.

Amelia's blunt remark brought all of Emma's memories of her father to the forefront of her mind sweeping her into a tidal wave of pain, loss, and overwhelming nostalgia. This was exactly what Emma had tried not to do: become so enshrouded in emotion that everything seemed to lose its importance. Emma knew that when she surrendered to her feelings, she could not rationally place her priorities in order. It was a weakness she could not afford to have as every decision meant the fate of their tiny family rested in her compromised mind.

And yet, Emma could not help but think fondly back to the evenings when her father used to take her outside to look at the stars.

_"You have never seen anything so beautiful until you gaze at the stars darling." Emma felt her father's warm voice curl around her protectively as together they stared up at the cold night sky. Every star seemed to wink in and out of existence like fireflies, never truly beginning nor ending. It made Emma feel like she could reach out and grasp at the whole world. Limitless._

_ "Nature takes care of its own, Emma," Her father taught, "It will never abandon you. Everything begins from the same stars that we look at tonight and ends on those same stars. We are all stardust Emma, never forget that." _

Oh this would have been ecstasy for Dad, she thought smiling. He never could keep away from the outdoors for long and to live in it like this…as a family…that would have been his dream.

"Yes I think he very much would have." Emma replied softly.

The two sisters shared a small smile before kicking into action. Their decision to close on the cabin spurred an excitement and desire to move in as quickly as possible. It was the physical landmark of a new beginning and they were desperate to have it.

Inside the little cabin, the girls began to move around the furniture to their liking. It had been a bonus from the previous owner to receive the old furniture along with the sale of the cabin. Emma was grateful for this small blessing as she had to sell most of her family's belongings to stay afloat over the last few months. There was certainly no spare change to buy any of it again.

Most of the money Emma had generated for the family came directly out of her small college fund put together by her parents when she was small. However, that had soon run out and only her earnings as a waitress kept them going. The pay managed to cover utilities and small necessities but it came with the cost of long arduous hours. Consequently, Amelia was left to her own devices outside of school, struggling in that time to find some sense of normalcy. Emma's absence left an all too raw wound of abandonment on the little sister, but the bills had to be paid. This routine increased Amelia's ire towards her sister further splitting their relationship. She had no one to turn to now and could not understand why Emma didn't just return things to the way they were.

This cycle of anger repeated on and on for months. Emma would work till she was too exhausted to continue, then face Amelia's resentment when she returned home. Neither of them understood the consequences of their actions nor did they realize their troubles were far from over. This naiveté only made their mother's passing another anchor to drag them further into the darkness of their depressions.

And yet, as Emma now sat with phone in hand to affirm the sale of the cabin, she was attempting to release herself from those anchors,

"Amelia! It's done!" She called out from the bedroom in which she stood. Emma put the cell-phone back into her jean pocket moving closer to the window overlooking the forest. The trees below were a mix of deciduous and pine creating a variegation of green spreading out to far off mountains enshrouded in mist. She pressed her hand to the cold glass wishing she could see the forest she knew to be out there.

"Whatcha doing?" Amelia asked, coming to stand beside her sister.

"I'm trying to imagine how beautiful it must be out there."

"Well, it's a huge forest meeting up with mountains that disappear into the clouds. The ocean fog has rolled in to the mountains and the trees. You can't even see some patches because it's so dense."

Emma felt her lips curl up into a smile. The young woman felt her interest piqued at the vast amount of land to explore. Seattle's Fort Lewis had hardly been a national park thus cutting off Emma's fond pastimes of hikes and runs through the outdoors. A wonderful idea formed in her mind, "Let's go explore it."

"But Emma, it's cold out there," Amelia whined, "June is supposed to be hot and sunny, not Antarctica!" She always had a flair for the dramatic; something which was exacerbated by her love of books. Every now and then the teenager would burst into a long soliloquy about some deep existential topic that she had found in one of her books. Most of the time, Amelia did not even understand what she was saying, but Emma humored her speeches.

However, Amelia did not have the same patience as Emma had with her. She always made it clear that she did not share the same love that their father and older sister had of the outdoors. It was something Emma learned to brush off just as easily as rainwater.

"It's just brisk. Grab a sweater," Emma replied, dismissing the younger girl's excuses, "I want to feel what's out there."

Not two minutes later, the pair emerged from the cabin bundled in thick peacoats headed into the forest. Emma swept her walking stick out in front of her rhythmically, not wasting a beat on hesitation or caution. Her free hand stuck out close to her body feeling every tree or bush she wandered near. The wet droplets that clung to the dense foliage exhilarated Emma sending shivers down her spine with their coldness.

Amelia followed close behind having a far more difficult time stumbling over rocks and stray branches. A small frown marred her face as her shoes slipped and stuck in mud and the trees dropped fat splashes of water on her head. To her, it seemed as if the environment was on a mission to make her life miserable while it strove to appease Emma.

Emma gracefully glided through the forest despite the unknown territory. She couldn't help but feel far more at ease under the rainy canopy than in any manmade structure. Even the chilling air which filled her lungs was just as intoxicating as an addictive substance. Nature in all seasons made her feel alive and brimming with energy. Sometimes, just for a short while, Emma could forget about her blindness and just partake in all the sensations that barreled at her from the outside. She knew that Amelia could never understand this passion, but hoped that she could understand how it made her feel.

"_Emma! Look!_" Amelia shouted, far off to Emma's left.

Her head whipped around to locate her sister, determining she was just a few hundred feet over the ridge. Nimbly, Emma stepped up and over the ridge and into a small clearing.

"Come here! It's beautiful! There are wildflowers everywhere."

Emma felt instant warmth wash over her cold skin as she ventured farther away from the dark shelter of the trees. Something fragile and soft brushed gently across her jean-covered legs, causing her to bend down to discover what it was. Her face broke into a wide smile as her pale fingers caressed the blooms of hundreds of wildflowers. The sun's rays had created a small patch of summer that encouraged every dormant plant to blossom.

"Now you know why I wanted to come out here." Emma said, taking a seat amongst them.

Amelia scoffed, "You couldn't have possibly known this was here." Emma heard the young teenager make her way to where she sat, mimicking her position across from her.

"No I didn't," Emma admitted, "but there are always small treasures such as this when you have large unpopulated areas. That is why I love exploring what every new place has to offer. You never know what you might find amongst the ordinary."

Amelia harrumphed before falling backwards onto the bed of wildflowers. Knowing she wasn't going to get much more of a conversation out of her, Emma laid down herself. In contented silence, the two sisters allowed the sunshine to take the chill and sorrow away as they laid there in the small paradise.

Then, interrupting the quiet rambling of birds, Amelia spoke, "You seem different out here."

"How so?"

She paused.

"You've got this…glow about you. You seem calmer, more at peace. At home you were always so tense and focused that I thought your eyeballs were going to fall out of your head." She stated bluntly.

"I see." Emma didn't really know how to reply to that. It was natural and logical to her to channel all of her available resources to fulfilling a need. At the time, it was replacing the loss of an authority figure in order to take care of Amelia. The other adults in their small extended family were either too young or too old to take in children. Their own resources were exhausted and therefore it was up to Emma to receive legal guardianship of Amelia.

Young and inexperienced, Emma couldn't afford to make mistakes. One wrong slip and the world collapsed not just for her, but for Amelia as well. It would have been devastating to Emma if she took her younger sister down with her. As such, desires and wants were pushed aside for a more pressing priority: to create a stable home-life for Amelia.

That was how they came to Forks. Fort Lewis was no longer available to them as a residence and the opportunities were limited. Forks was able to provide a safe, sheltered environment whilst being cheap and prosperous. Emma did not waste time and immediately found a house in which they could live till Amelia was of college age. In another weeks' time, they had packed up and hitched a cab to the secluded town.

"Emma. Get up."

Emma sat up and frowned, "What's wrong Amelia? I thought you were enjoying—"

"Shut up. Listen. "

Amelia's firm tone silenced Emma, the forest suddenly becoming foreboding. Taking a deep breath, Emma focused on her hearing, relying on her heightened senses to figure out the mysterious noise.

_Crack._ Emma turned swiftly to her right, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Time had slowed down and the once tranquil clearing seemed to become too exposed and vulnerable. Her pulse picked up as the unidentified noisemaker moved slowly through the trees, picking its way through the underbrush.

"Oh my god…"Amelia breathed.

Emma could feel a pair of eyes staring at them from the tree-line. At that moment, she wished nothing more than to have sight. She wanted to be able to see the intruder of their safe haven.

Sitting incredibly still, she asked Amelia, "What is it?"

"A wolf."

The need to protect was overwhelming, but Emma found herself panicking instead. Blind as she was, she would be of no use to Amelia if the animal decided to attack. In her haze of emotion, she decided instantly that she would distract the wolf while Amelia ran. Strangely, she didn't mind dying, only fearing that her sister wouldn't make it out alive.

"Amelia, when I tell you to run, I want you to do it. Got it?" Emma whispered.

"I got it," The teenager said shakily.

"What is it doing now?"

"It's…running away. Towards the center of the forest."

Emma felt her breath leave her body. The relief was immense and she slumped back into the embrace of the wildflowers.

"Are you sure you want to find more of the 'small treasures' this place has to offer?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Emma replied.

Despite the wolf's strange and frightening appearance, Emma was starting to enjoy Forks. She just needed to be a bit more careful on encountering its wildlife.

XXXX

"Here ya girls go: one cheeseburger and one country-fried steak. Do you need a refill?" The older waitress pointedly asked Emma as she sat down the two plates piled high with food.

"No thanks. Just a check please," Emma replied, hungry after a long morning's worth of work. For the last few days the girls had taken many trips back and forth from the hardware store to gather supplies for the cabin. Despite its decent outward appearance, many parts of the cabin were in need of a good repair. Luckily, Emma's father had striven to teach his eldest daughter the handyman's way around a house; she wasn't uneducated in DIY home repair despite her disability.

This particular morning the girls had worked hard to fix the leaks in the roof. Amelia had discovered them one evening in bed when a thunderstorm had broken over Forks. She ran shrieking from the upstairs to the downstairs soaking wet. In a new pair of pajamas, the teenager had slept on the sofa while Emma struggled to move the bed and contain the leak. There were many leaks all throughout the house though most were small. Emma was able to repair them, but she knew a new roof would be needed in the future.

In order to reward their hard work, Emma had taken Amelia out to lunch. Eating out was unheard of in their childhood so this was definitely a treat.

"So, what's next?" Amelia asked her, biting into her cheeseburger.

"I think we are good to go on the weather damaged portions of the cabin," Emma said thoughtfully, "but you said that some rooms needed a decent coat of paint. I can fix things I can feel, but I can't see the paint job. Either you have to do it or we need a professional."

Emma bit her lip thinking on the matter. On one hand, if they were to move ever, the paint job was needed. On the other hand, it would cost a lot more money than they had to spend to do it. As she mulled the situation over, a voice broke into her thoughts,

"Well I haven't seen you two around here!" A man said boisterously, breaking into a large smile. He rolled up to the sisters' table in a wheelchair, holding out a hand for Emma to shake.

Emma was startled out of her thoughts by the man's voice. She could feel the close presence of a hand and quickly deduced his hand was held out for her to shake. Smiling wide, she shook the hand and said, "I'm Emma Danielson and this is my younger sister Amelia. We're from Fort Lewis. We just moved here a few days ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We don't get many new residents up here. What brings you to Forks?" He asked kindly. Emma knew his question was harmless, but she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She struggled to come up with an answer, "Uh…you see…my sister and I are actually living with an uncle! He's just…gone…for a month or two…on vacation…with his girlfriend…"

The man's silence at her response implied that he did not believe it and Emma winced. The lie was bad. Very bad. She could only hope that he would not notice her blindness. At this point, she didn't want to go around telling their life story. She knew in a small town such as this that news would travel fast. It would only be a matter of time however, before people discovered the strange and tragic situation of the two girls. Till then, Emma wanted to keep their private lives just that—private.

The man shrugged and sighed audibly causing Emma's shoulders to slump in relief.

"Well I hope to meet your uncle at some point. Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Billy Black," He tipped his black Stetson to the sisters, "I live on the Reservation with the rest of my tribe. I try to make it my interest though to welcome and get to know the new denizens of the area."

"So you're a Native American?" Amelia asked bluntly. Internally gasping, Emma kicked her sister in the shin, hard. The younger girl's eyes widened and she quickly tried to back-pedal on her question,

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude…"She babbled.

Billy chuckled and waved away her panic, "Don't worry. I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. I've grown used to peoples' interest in my heritage," He then paused before asking, "Do you like legends?"

Amelia nodded, her green eyes wide and curious.

"Well, I'll tell you a short one since you are new to Forks. Over time, you'll come to know more about our Quileute reservation and our customs, but for now I'll give you an introduction," Billy leaned in to the table so only the three of them could hear,

"The Quileute tribe is one of an ancient bloodline. Magic is said to be in their blood for they are the first of all the tribes to have the ability to shift from human to wolf," Billy whispered, "Those in the tribe that could do so were called Spirit Warriors. In the beginning, it was Spirit Chief Taha Aki who would ask to share a wolf's body in order to take on the form. But then! Every male descendent of the Spirit Man discovered that they could transform into a wolf on will with the spirit of the man inside. It created a sole pack of young men to protect the tribe from any invaders and the Quileute tribe prospered with their newfound guardians."

Emma found herself in wonder at the amount of passion in Billy's legend. It seemed so strange, yet compelling, to hear the rich history of the Quileute people. Part of her wanted to ask for more, but she knew that Native American tribes were protective of their traditions and culture. Billy effectively diverted the rest of the conversation away from the tribe to Forks and cemented Emma's observation that there would be no more talk of wolves or shapeshifters. However, the large grey wolf from days before lingered in Emma's mind. She couldn't help but wonder if Billy knew about the local wolf populations. Perhaps he would be the one to shed some light on the situation since his tribe was so connected to the animals.

"Mr. Black, I was wondering if you know of the frequency of wolves in this area?" Emma asked, switching the topic of his and Amelia's conversation about Forks.

Billy paused before saying carefully, "I know there are some, but they do not bother the people. Why do you ask?"

Emma shrugged, wanting to play it as casual as possible. She knew it would be difficult to get the information out of the man since he seemed so protective of anything to do with either the animals or his tribe. Rightfully so, she thought, but she wanted to make sure that Amelia was in no further danger.

"We saw one the other day. I just want to make sure the area is safe for Amelia and I. I don't want her wandering around the woods if they are." Emma made sure to put the emphasis on safety. She knew her eyes wouldn't convey the conviction she needed to convince this man to open up with her blindness. As such, she needed her words to be enough.

"I wouldn't be going around the woods very much girls," Billy said sternly, "There are wild animals, such as wolves," He admitted, "that could do you a good deal of harm. Stay out and keep close to the town, understand?"

The earnest "yes!" from Amelia signaled Emma that the younger girl had no qualms about taking the older man's advice. It wasn't surprising considering the man's firm tone and warm presence reminded Emma of their father despite her suspicions that the wolves were more rampant than he suggested.

Emma nodded her affirmation slowly, knowing she wasn't completely unsuccessful in her question. It still bothered her though, that Billy wouldn't elaborate more on the wolves in the area. For some unknown reason, she felt this nagging feeling that he was hiding something about them. Perhaps the reason was because there had been attacks in the area and he didn't want to scare them off. Maybe they really _don't_ get new people in this town, Emma thought. Her fears lingered.

A quick parting with Billy and the girls were left alone once more. Emma sighed in relief; she could think more constructively about the wolf situation now that he was gone. But then, she couldn't shake her mind off of the strange Native American man. The impromptu meeting, the unprovoked storytelling, the dance around her question…it did not add up nor did Amelia's eager friendliness. Awkwardness had not been truly a part of their conversation and Emma couldn't understand why. Amelia had gravitated towards Billy like a moth to a flame; she did not hang back in the shadows like she was prone to after their parents' deaths. Emma knew it was more than just Billy's similarity to their father.

So strange, Emma thought while eating her steak. I'm probably just overreacting, but I feel like there is something wrong about this….

She shook her head and focused on the meal. It would do no good to overanalyze the event and forget about Amelia. The girl was left alone enough as it was.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

"Shit!" Emma cursed, her face wrinkled in pain. She still hadn't gotten used to the new arrangement of furniture and she had found herself with many new bruises. This stubbed toe was now the latest in her collection.

"Amelia!" She yelled upstairs, "Don't forget to put the ottoman back where it belongs after you move it! I hurt myself again!"

An incoherent answer was given and a grumbling Emma finished getting ready for the day. It was important to keep everything extremely organized in order to make it easy for her to go about her day. Otherwise, Emma would find herself hurt and/or missing things she needed. Her increased sensitivity only extended so far before she needed help. The walking stick allowed to her search for obstacles outside of the home, but it made her feel normal to not need it inside.

"I'll be back!" Emma yelled again before slamming the front door shut behind her.

The walk into town was short and it gave the young woman a boost of confidence. She was going to need it when she asked for employment.

"Well I think this will be a very interesting arrangement…"

"I'm just glad I met your qualifications ma'am." Emma said respectfully.

The middle-aged woman looked down her glasses at her, "It's not the qualifications that were an issue to begin with. We are just going to have to see how you handle things with your disability."

"I won't disappoint you." Emma stated firmly.

Mahogany eyes stared into blue, searching. Whatever they found, it was agreeable and the owner of the little diner nodded.

"When do you want to start?" She asked casually, shuffling the paperwork she held into a more organized sheath.

"Now."

"Good," She set the paperwork aside, "Welcome to Forks Ms. Danielson."

"Thank you Ms. Lahote. I'm grateful for your help." Emma stood proudly in the diner, knowing she had won her second victory as a budding adult. The cabin had marked the new beginning, but this job had sealed the deal. She knew that she would have to prove herself to this woman but she never backed down from a challenge. She relished it.

A few hours later, Emma was smoothly working the front counter, her fingers tracing over each button on the cash register easily. She made note of each key and its purpose before committing it to memory. Thankfully, the diner happened to be quiet and the customers knew exactly what they wanted. The combination made her learning process that much quicker and Tawa Lahote satisfied. She said a quick prayer in gratitude that the diner did not use modern touch-screen technology or the job would not have been possible.

The bell on the door rung as three men walked in, their conversation loud and genial. They seemed no different from the boisterous hunters and fishermen she had dealt with earlier.

They crossed to the diner counter hardly noticing anyone or anything around them. Emma patiently waited as they chattered on and on like schoolgirls about this and that, reading the menus already placed on the white countertop and cracking jokes. Boys, she corrected, not men. One of them finally noticed Emma and nudged the others,

"Guys! Let's order! I'm _starving._" He moaned, exasperated at his companions' lack of speed. Melodramatically, he slumped on the counter feigning extreme hunger. The other two obliviously continued their conversation as Emma giggled quietly. She may not have been able to see what the boy had done, but she could hear the resounding smack on the counter-top. The hungry boy wiggled his eyebrows at the young woman in empathy for her invisibility. When she did not respond as he wished he said,

"They tend to do this a lot. They'll only snap out of it if you mention food, danger, or women," He said conspiratorially leaning in towards Emma, but then paused, "But mostly food. Only food." He added.

Emma raised an eyebrow herself, not knowing she mimicked his earlier gesture, "And here I thought you were going to attempt to destroy the notion that all men are pigs. I guess that you only helped prove that argument."

He laughed, "You haven't seen them _eat_ yet. They are worse than pigs. It's rather disgusting."

"What? You don't join in? Please," She waved him off, "I been around the military all my life. You can not fool me with your petty lies."

A glint of mischief twinkled in his eyes as he replied, "I can try though. You seem to like having some real fun, why don't you join us?"

"Nah," Emma said, "I just started working here today. I can't just call off now."

The boy shrugged, "Suit yourself, but you will miss out on all the fun."

"I'll listen from here." Emma said, grinning.

"Names Quil Alteara. And you are?" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it dramatically. Peeking up from underneath his dark lashes he held her hand expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Emma Cassandra Danielson, at your service." She gave a tiny curtsy, dipping her head slightly. It was far too much fun to play along with the vivacious boy. The last time she had an interaction such as this was so long ago. She breathed in the momentary happiness.

"Hey lover boy!" One of the other boys interrupted, "Stop hogging the chick and let's order!"

Emma's smile disappeared. So much for having fun. She coolly turned to the outspoken one and said, "I am no 'chick' sir and you will not receive service until you apologize."

"Look, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you are getting paid to do this job. So do it." The boy replied. Emma heard Quil gasp in horror and he tried to backpedal his friend's words, "I am _so sorry._ Paul can be a bit of an asshole sometimes. Let's just forget about this whole thing and move on, ok guys?"

'Paul' ignored Quil's ramblings and leaned in towards Emma scanning her face. She could feel the warmth of his body from where she stood behind the counter and instinctively moved away.

"You're blind." He stated abruptly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Nice observation. Now let's do as Quil says and move on?"

He smirked, "No I don't think so. I wanna know how the chick lost her eyesight. Besides," He added, "she's got a nice rack."

Her blood boiled. This _boy_ was an arrogant bastard who needed to be taught a lesson but she wouldn't be the one to do it. He reminded her of the many green privates in boot-camp who would make passes at her when she lived on the base. Their commanding officers readily reminded them the manners expected of a soldier with several rounds of pushups and runs.

Sadly, she could not order him to the yard, but she hoped karma was a bitch.

"What. Will. You. Order. _Sir?_" She asked frostily. Her fingers drummed impatiently on the counter-top waiting for their answers. Quil was having a small panic attack over his new friend's anger. The quiet boy to the left of Paul whispered to Quil to calm down and order, but Quil was shaking in his incense.

Paul lazily leaned on the counter and said to Quil, "Calm down lover boy. Your girlfriend over here asked us a question but I'm still waiting for an answer to mine."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Quil said in outrage, "You know that Claire is my—" The quiet boy cut in with a harsh, unintelligible whisper.

Emma wished right at that moment that Ms. Lahote had not left her alone at the counter. She wanted nothing more than to leave as Paul's presence grew unbearable. Angry customers she could deal with, but rude ones? That was a different category of being. Rude customers didn't care about their order. They only wanted to make someone else's day a misery; something that Paul was currently succeeding at.

"I became blind when I was ten. I got sick and that was that." Emma replied exasperated.

"Good girl," Paul said saccharinely, "Now, I'd like four bowls of chili please?" His sickeningly sweet tone made Emma wanted to scratch his eyes out, but she mutely put his order in.

"Six burgers and fries," The quiet boy said, ordering for both him and Quil. The enraged teenager had calmed down somewhat, but refused to talk. Emma wasn't quite so sure why Quil had reacted so violently to Paul's rudeness yet she couldn't blame him. If his friend was like this all the time, it could very well make anyone go apeshit.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Paul commented.

Emma looked up from her register slowly. She hoped she was staring right into his eyes as she replied, "Go to hell asshole. I don't really care why you want to know about my disability. I just want you to leave me and this diner alone. Eat your food and then leave. "

"My eyes are up here sweetheart, but that's okay. I can't even leave this diner alone if I wanted to."

She moved her head upwards and stared questioningly.

"Is there a problem here Emma?" She heard Ms. Lahote's smooth voice come from behind her. She sighed mentally with relief. Paul was no longer her problem.

"No ma'am. They were just ordering and I need to take this back to Danny." She said waving the paper order.

Ms. Lahote mouth quirked upwards slightly, "I see. Well it looks like you and my son are getting along well."

Emma froze, "Which one is your son?" She asked timidly.

"Oh Paul you didn't tell her? I think you having some explaining to do _son._"

XXX

Ms. Lahote decided that since her son was being rather "obstinate" that he should treat the women to lunch despite Emma's protestation. The stubbornness seemed to run in the family; and so that was how Emma became sandwiched between Quil and Ms. Lahote sitting across from a smirking Paul and the boy Quil called Embry.

The infuriating teenager changed in an instant from a self-satisfied jerk to a sweet angel when placed in front of his mother. His hands were clasped so neatly before him that she knew he was mocking the cherubic behavior. It grated on Emma's nerves the disgustingly kind attitude he displayed before them all—even more so than his biting remarks. She contemplated dumping her ketchup-drenched fries on top of his head, but the incessant voice in the back of her mind whispered Amelia's name fervently. She needed this job and by God, Paul Lahote would not be the one to ruin everything.

There was hardly ever a moment, it seemed, that Emma was not reminded of her desperate situation. It may be a quiet life in Forks, but it could easily be jeopardized by one wrong incident. Paul's middle name should very well have been "trouble" and that was something she could not afford.

"Paul you should really show Emma around the area. She's been telling me just how much she loves nature and I'm sure she would appreciate a native guide." Ms. Lahote wheedled. Emma could feel the mischief oozing off of Ms. Lahote and knew she was in for it now. Well, now I know where _he_ gets it from, she grumbled in her head.

"Of course mother, I'd be happy to show our _guest_ around. How about now? If that's alright with you of course?" He added, his courteous addendum almost overwhelming her with disingenuousness. Emma wished right at that moment that she could see the heart-stopping smile she knew he flashed at her. It would only have added to his disgustingly angelic image.

Emma smiled toothily at the teenage boy across from her, "I would love to as long as I get back home in time to make dinner."

"Great." He replied, leaning back casually into his side of the booth. The air bristled with competitive tension and she could almost hear the words _challenge accepted_ ring through the air.

It made her smile, for it had been such a long time since she had had a little fun. She could feel herself come alive as the drive to compete and win filled her. The tension in the air dissipated into an electrified crackle of intensity. Finally, she thought, she might have finally met her match.

XXX

"So you're a tree-hugger?" Paul commented as he and Emma strolled through the forest. "I just happen to enjoy fresh air and silence." Emma retorted. Nimbly, she climbed over a rock and hopped onto a log, "Aren't you supposed to be showing me the sights around here?"

Paul evaded her question as he followed her lead, "How can you possibly know what's around you if you can't see it?" He asked derogatorily.

"Well maybe if you shut up and listened to what's around you, you might understand." Emma muttered. Her hands found purchase on a tree branch and she used it to maneuver herself around large swathes of underbrush. She winced as she scraped by sharp branches, but released her hold as she found her way into a clearing.

Suddenly, Paul neatly jumped in front of her.

"Oof!" Emma gasped as she ran smack into his broad chest. His laughter rung out through the clearing and she stared upwards, hoping her glare would reach his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" She grumbled, taking a step back.

"I want to know what you're doing here in Forks." He stated.

"Why?"

"Because nobody just comes to Forks," He said, picking up a rock. Emma could hear the slight smack as he threw it up and caught it in his palm.

"My sister and I did." She felt around the ground and sat down on a dry boulder. Paul wanted answers and she was going to have to give them without giving away too much. Forks was meant to be a fresh start for her and Amelia. No one needed to know all the details of their past.

Paul knelt down to her level, "I don't believe your story."

"What's there not to believe?" Emma asked cautiously.

"You made up that uncle," He said matter-of-factually, "and I know that you don't have any parents."

Emma's mouth thinned to a narrow line, "So, what? Have you come to interrogate me about my personal life like a cop? The truth is Paul, they're dead. All of them," She stood and felt Paul's hot breath on her hair, "Amelia and I are to start over. We'll leave everyone alone as long they do the same to us. We have no harmful secrets, asshole."

Laughter. He was laughing at her.

"You are one piece of uptight work Danielson. God, when was the last time you had a drink?" He grinned widely.

"What the hell Paul? You think this is funny?" Emma demanded.

"Yep."

"Little shit," She gave him a friendly punch to the chest. Her fist radiated pain.

" Jesus Paul, what are you made out of, steel?" She cradled her hand to her chest. The knuckles began to swell and broken capillaries smattered in between.

"I think I did something to it," She commented as she failed to open her hand without intense pain. Her lips tightened into a narrow line as contemplated finishing unpacking with a lame hand.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course you did. You punched me. Now, stop being so defensive and let me guide you back to town. That's what I was supposed to be doing all along anyway."

"You were the one being so rude before. I gave you no reason to make those stupid remarks." Emma stated, but let him take her uninjured right arm into his, "You get to hold the walking stick too, dumbass." She added.

His laughter rang through the forest as they started back the way they came.

After a short walk back into town, they met with Ms. Lahote once more. The older native woman tsked at Emma's hand but promptly retrieved ice and a bandage.

"You may have broken a knuckle or two," She said as she assessed the damage. Her leathery fingers smoothed over the pale swollen knuckles and gently, pried open the hand. Emma bit back a cry of pain.

"I at least know now that you feed Paul pretty well," She winced as the woman began to wrap the bandage around the swollen hand, "His chest seems to be made of brick."

Ms. Lahote gave a small chuckle, "My son has tendency to overindulge in everything, but it does surprise me that those muscles of his aren't just inflated with hot air."

"Mom!" Paul exclaimed. Emma giggled and the bristling boy shot her a nasty glare.

"I can feel your ire from here, Paul," She smirked.

"Just you wait, Danielson. I get to see you every day from now on." He replied.

Emma stood up to her full height of 5'2 and came chest to chest with Paul's 6'4, "I'm ready for anything, Lahote. If I can take care of a volatile, angsty fourteen year old girl and still hold down a full time job, then I can certainly handle _you._"

"Over here Shorty," Paul said tilting Emma's face towards his eyes. She had underestimated his height, "I'm looking forward to your attempts, but you're gonna lose in the long run. Nobody can handle me when I'm angry."

"If you're out of control, then the rest of Forks is gonna be a piece of cake." She stated.

"Darling," He drawled, "You haven't met the rest of my family."

XXX

Emma went home that evening feeling invigorated. As rugged and crude as Paul was, he managed to make her laugh and smile again. Plus she knew that she had secured a job at the diner for as long as she wanted one.

Perhaps there was hope for her and Amelia in Forks, she thought. Now all she had to do was hold the fort down till school started.

"Just three more months….just three more months..." She chanted softly under her breath.

**A/N: So….yeah it's been awhile. Well, here's hoping you guys stick around for some more! I'm hoping to introduce Jacob in the next chapter and it will definitely be longer. I want to give you guys something to work with since this is a Jacob/OC story, but please accept the lovely Paul Lahote for the time being. He's my second favorite character to Jacob Black. Anyway, here's to the New Year and faster updates! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**A/N: Hello! First off, I wanted to thank kindly all the reviewers for their time and effort! You guys made my day and have definitely inspired me to write the chapter below. It's got a little Jacob, a lot of Paul, and of course, plenty of Emma. Plus, the rest of the pack is getting introduced! We're gonna finish the set-up for Jacob and Emma's relationship within the next two chapters or so, because then things are gonna get rocking.**

**Plus, I discovered how to add line breaks in my writing. Learning formatting is a very good thing...**

**FYI, I am revising the first chapter of all this. It occurred to me, while reading my summary and the chapter itself, that they are rather strange/haughty/arrogant/not-exactly-the-theme-I'm-going-with-anymore. As such, only those two parts are under revision. By next chapter, I will be done and hopefully this will attract more readers, instead of people getting turned off. **

**Thank you so much, however, for the people who are sticking with this. I'm doing my best for a first time writer.**

**Hope you're enjoying the trip so far and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing, but here it is: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Emma and Amelia Danielson. So there.**

* * *

_"Great, now I was the court jester."_

_Jacob Black, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 13, p.251_

* * *

Blood. Adrenaline. The compression of bone, cartilage, and muscle, working in tandem. Music to his sensitive ears.

His claws gripped the earth as he launched himself over grassy knolls and whipped the underbrush of the thick Canadian forests. Powerful thighs and chest agilely dodged the protruding rocks and sweeping dips of wooded ground. A pair of eyes the color of rich walnut, alight with vivacity and fire, scouted the array of oncoming trees for hazards and more importantly, prey.

The sky, ever blue and cloudless, stretched endlessly across the vast terrain, devoid of any human contamination. Creatures, from the frenzied rabbit to the flighty deer, scurried into hiding as the oversized predator flew through their haven of obscurity and until now, safety. Jacob's massive jaws hung open, dripping with saliva and foam, the exertion of his flight through the forest only fueling his lust to kill.

He paused for a brief moment to pick up the scent again of his coveted prize. His nose drew in deep breaths of crisp, summer air, but was left with no trace of the trail. Russet fur rippled with frustration. Then, suddenly, a gust of wind flooded the forest and the scent was alive once more. Jacob crowed triumphantly and plunged into the depths of the woods again.

The trail led him up a steep hill, before plunging down into loose, rocky soil and the cold waters of a river. Standing atop the peak, he scoured the riverbed for his prey. It would not have been able to cross the tumultuous waters, for the mountains had only recently released the melted flow of their winter freeze. The raging currents would sweep the large beast away if hypothermia did not claim it first.

_There._ Jacob's eyes found the huddled mass of brown fur and scooped antlers downriver. It had at last, surrendered to its fate. Without hesitation, the russet wolf slid down the hillside and scrambled against the gravely shore to its soon to-be meal.

He charged the full-grown moose head-on, determined to kill it quickly. The creature, however, was not going to allow itself to be killed easily. Its hackles rose and it lowered its head, pushing out its antlers aggressively. Jacob roared and dove for the legs, avoiding the sweep of sharp bone and massive muscle of the animal. He latched his jaws onto the foreleg and pulled heavily. The moose fell, smacking the rocks of the shoreline.

Now desperate, it lashed out viciously with its free hooves, landing a blow directly to Jacob's chest. The wolf yelped in pain, feeling ribs compress and crack under the force. Jacob pulled away from the kicking legs and launched himself at its exposed neck. The moose cried out as teeth plunged into thick muscle and flung its antlered head towards him. Bone embedded itself into his back and he collapsed on top of the creature, blood dripping from the punctures. Brain hazy with pain and animal instinct, Jacob sunk his teeth harder into the moose's neck, crushing the windpipe.

The moose's wild eyes slowly stopped moving and its struggles ceased. Tiredly, Jacob rolled off of his prize and pulled the antlers from his wounded back. Blood stained his russet fur a deep red and he laid beside the grand creature, recovering first. Muscle knitted and sinew reformed. Ribs moved back into place and expanded once more. Blood clots ended the flow of blood and skin cells weaved across exposed tissue. Jacob sighed in relief as his pain subsided, despite only the initial workings of his natural healing process.

Pushing himself to his paws, he began to strip the moose of its hearty meat and sate his hungry belly. He hadn't eaten for days and the new injuries only made him more ravenous.

After several hours of feasting, much of the moose still remained, unfortunately. It was not the Quileute way to kill wastefully, but Jacob had forgone the tradition. It seemed "tradition" was the last thing he wanted on his mind.

Bella's obvious choice to side with the vampires and the harsh tug of duty did not leave "tradition" a favorable position in Jacob's head. He knew, internally, it was always going to come down to the decision to abandon or to not abandon the rules, but he had always denied any suggestion of such a thing outwardly. If he hadn't, it would have meant accepting Bella's ultimate rejection and the impossibility of having the best of both worlds.

For now, Jacob wanted to only follow his wolf instinct—to roam free and easy away from the pain. It seemed after all, he hadn't lost his middle name—avoidance.

* * *

"You know, despite your normal arrogance, you've actually been helpful this past week." Emma stated reluctantly.

Paul smirked as he lounged, hands clasped behind his head, on the hand-me-down recliner his mother had gifted Emma, "You couldn't have done it without me. I think I like you helpless and domestic, Knuckles," He paused,

"Oh wait, you already were helpless and domestic before, so this is no change for you then, Clumsy."

"Ass." Emma replied, stacking books onto a bookshelf in the newly-furnished living room with her one good hand.

"I do have a nice ass…" Paul mused.

"Emma! I can't find my purple sweatshirt!" Amelia yelled as she stumbled down the stairs. Her recent growth spurt from 5'5 to 5'7 left her all gangly legs and no balance.

"Check the hamper if you haven't already. I haven't gotten around to doing laundry yet today." Emma heard the teenager run back up the stairs, "And don't forget! You're meeting me at the diner tonight for dinner. I'm working 4-10 again!"

"See? What did I say? Domestic." Paul grinned.

"I take it back. You're no help at all. Are you just gonna relax on that recliner all day or are you gonna go do the dishes like a good boy?"

"Relaxing is hard work, Knuckles, and besides, I had to help you re-stain the outside of the fucking cabin these past few days."

"Language."

"So my efforts don't count, yeah?"

"God Paul, what do you want me to do, throw you a party for doing some manual labor?" Emma demanded exasperated.

"That'd be good. We could have those little sandwiches with the turkey and cheese…"He described distractedly before he yelped painfully. He picked up the offending object, "You threw 'Pride &amp; Prejudice' at me? But that's a classic!"

"It's not as if I can read when I'm blind, dipshit. It's for Amelia and honestly, I don't think she'd care."

"Language." He said admonishingly, waggling his finger.

"I don't think I can stand you in my house for another two weeks." Emma groaned.

"Well, unless you'd like me to enlist the help of the rest of my family…"Emma shook her head no. It would do no good to involve even more people in her personal life, "…then I'm afraid you're stuck with me until your knuckles heal, Danielson."

"I'm so looking forward to it…"

* * *

Emma ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair, fingers catching on hidden tangles and snarls. She sat on the cherry red vinyl seat of a booth in the diner, a plate of untouched pasta before her. Over the last week, she realized that Amelia was going to need something to do while she was at work. She couldn't leave her to her own devices at fourteen, not when Amelia had no friends or family to check in on her. The problem was Emma was at a loss as to what Amelia would be interested in.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Maybe," Emma admitted to her boss. The older woman slid into the seat across from her and waited expectantly for Emma to begin.

"I need to find an activity for Amelia to do while I'm at work." Emma blurted.

Ms. Lahote thought for a moment, "Well, what does Amelia like to do? She has to enjoy whatever activity you set up for her because she's the one participating in it for the next three months." She said frankly.

"Um…"

"Emma," Ms. Lahote sighed, "I know that your relationship with your sister has been rocky at best recently, but you need to establish the roles you will play until she's of age. You can't be her mother, but you can't be her sister either. You have to be her guardian."

The nineteen-year-old cradled her head in her hands, "I don't know how. I was going to go to college…become a biologist. Then Dad died…and things just fell apart," She took a deep breath, " I wasn't supposed to be a…parent...not so soon. I shut myself out of Amelia's life. I don't even know who she is anymore."

Wrinkled brown hands pulled hers away from her face and held them warmly, "You're not supposed to have all the answers, hun. You've done a great job securing a stable life for you and Amelia. You shouldn't be ashamed of your shortcomings for they could be much, much worse."

"Yes, but how could I have been so blind to my own little sister? She's all I got left and I can't even figure out what she likes to do in her free time!" Emma demanded.

"Everyone copes differently with loss, Emma. Hiding away from the world was yours."

Emma bit her lip hard to keep from tearing up. She hadn't expected such an emotional conversation, and certainly not with her own boss.

"Talk to her. Spend time with her. Then, settle what your routine shall be," Ms. Lahote advised, "Amelia is just as lonely as you are," She said softly, "Why do you think she gravitates to any kind human being?"

Emma nodded, "I'll try to speak with her tonight." She said quietly.

"Good girl. Now, eat your pasta and then we need to prep for the dinner rush."

* * *

Several hours later, Emma sat in the same booth with Amelia. Emma twiddled her thumps together in her lap anxiously and leaned back against the vinyl. The fourteen-year-old was munching on French fries contentedly while her older sister struggled to start the conversation.

"So…"

"So what?" Amelia said. She briefly glanced up from her plate to stare expectantly. Emma could feel her gaze and the words dried up on her tongue.

Silence.

Amelia returned her gaze to her food, "Is Paul really coming over every day for the next two weeks?"

"Yes," Emma said with relief. She was thankful that they were talking about something at least, "Ms. Lahote said that I need to keep my hand wrapped and immobile for at least another two weeks. I'm practically useless without my right hand and we need to get the cabin fixed up before the summer storms hit. I don't want to be running around with buckets because the leaks aren't stopped up. He's offered to help."

Amelia smiled widely, "I like him. He's funny."

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ok that you like him...he's not exactly appropriate," Emma grumbled.

"Stop being a stick in the mud. He's cool, and not to mention _hot_," Amelia said with a small giggle.

Emma rolled her eyes. She had certainly had a close enough encounters with the boy to know that he was rock solid in the chest and ab department, but that didn't mean she wanted her teenage sister mooning over him, "He's way too old for you."

"I'm fourteen! I can look right?"

"No."  
"What're you gonna do? Hit me with your walking cane when you think I'm staring too long?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Paul…" Emma groaned.

"Sooooo," Amelia drawled, "What am I gonna be doing besides hanging out with Paul and you all day? I mean, I really don't mind if you leave Paul as my babysitter while you're at work," She said slyly.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I honestly don't know," Emma admitted, "I never really paid much attention to your extracurriculars."

Amelia's face dropped as if a shadow had passed over her, "That's for sure," She muttered.

"I didn't mean to abandon you after Dad died, Lia," Emma said softly, "I wasn't expecting that just after I graduated high school."

"You could've talked to me. Said anything really, and it would have been better. You left me with her."

"I didn't know how bad Mom had gotten after Dad's death."

"You didn't care." Amelia scoffed.

Emma sighed. The conversation was devolving into the standard argument she and her sister always had.

"What do you want me to do Amelia? Go back in time and change everything?" Emma said with a wan smile, "I can't. I can't even though I want to more than anything,"

"We have to let them go. We have to let the pain go. You promised to start over," Emma reminded her, "so let's start right now and get to know each other better."

Amelia sat silent for a minute, her shoulder-length dark hair hanging in her face.

"I like soccer and books. I played back soccer back…home."

"Then I guess we should see if Forks has a youth soccer league, hmmn?"

"And a library," Amelia added.

"I'll talk to Ms. Lahote and see if she can help us, okay? Now, go home," Emma mumbled, "and I'll be back by 10:15 or so."

"'Kay."

Well, that went better than expected, Emma thought tiredly.

* * *

"What color is the uniform again?"

"Navy blue and yellow." Emma stated from memory.

She could hear the anxiety in Amelia's voice as she picked out practice jerseys. The teenager was desperate to make a good impression on her new teammates and God forbid should she show up with the wrong color jersey.

"She's real nervous about this." Paul whispered so only Emma could hear. She had asked for his help in finding soccer gear for Amelia after Ms. Lahote signed the girl up at Forks High School.

"She wants friends," Emma replied.

Four jerseys, two of each color, several pairs of shorts and socks, and no money later, Emma was walking back home with Paul and Amelia.

"She'll be fine. She's tall and lean. Nothing to worry about." Paul said.

"I know. I just want her to be happy." Emma sighed.

"You gotta trust her a bit more, Knuckles," Paul replied, "She'll make the right choices."

"Amelia's just a kid. She's never been in high school let alone with a bunch of strange girls."

"They're just girls, Danielson. She's not gonna be ripped apart by their cleats or anything."

"God, I feel old," Emma said, "I'm worrying about a fricking soccer league."

"So what're you gonna do now that your sister is out of the way?"

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like I'm sending her to boarding school or something."

"These high school coaches…they're pretty strict around here. Forks is a really prominent school in the world of girls youth soccer." Paul said sternly.

"Shut it. She'll hear you and then I'm going to have to deal with self-esteem issues." Emma replied.

"All I'm asking you, is what are you gonna do with your newfound freedom? You're working fulltime, but the rest of your day is just that—yours."

Emma sighed, "I don't know, Paul. I should probably work double-time to pay off our bills and put away for Amelia's college tuition. We're skimping by as it is."

Paul stepped in front of Emma, blocking her cane and her way, "No. What you need to do is fix your cabin and then live a little. Spend three months getting by and then when Amelia really is busy with school and all, work more. Got it?"

"Paul…" Emma said warningly. She didn't like where this conversation was headed. Paul was pushing some delicate buttons now, and wouldn't behoove him to continue.

"Start with me, Emma. Let me take you to meet my family and friends and get you started on your social life here in Washington."

Emma opened her mouth to reject his offer when Amelia yelled, "Are you guys coming or what?!"

"Do it for her. Let her get some of her old life back."

Oh hell, Emma thought. If I could see Paul's face right now, I'm sure his eyes would be pleading like puppy's. But there's no harm in trying his suggestion, she conceded. Perhaps it would rid Amelia of some of her teenage angst.

"Alright. When and where, hotshot?"

Paul's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he wrapped his thick arms around Emma.

"God Paul," Emma wheezed, "You're burning up and built like a freight train."

"My abs are so defined you could wash your clothes on them," He whispered seductively.

"And my nails are so sharp you just might _bleed._"

Paul had never shrieked quite so loudly nor released any female quite so quickly.

It was a turning point in that boy's life.

* * *

Emma smoothed out the blue chiffon of her blouse and adjusted her silver necklace. Her hands reached up to tame her newly-fashioned curls to rest gently on her chest. Carefully, she reached out for her perfume bottle and spritzed lightly at her wrists and collarbone. The sweet scent of apple blossoms filled the bedroom and Emma's nerves calmed.

It wasn't everyday that you met an entire Quileute tribe and the young woman was determined to make a good impression. Their approval would prove that she and Amelia truly belonged in Forks and La Push. In Emma's eyes, it would be a blessing on their new lives.

"Are you ready, Emma?" Paul called up the stairs.

"Coming," She replied.

She hurried down the stairs and into the foyer, searching for her purse, "Oh, where did I put it again?"

Paul's warm hand pressed the black leather strap into hers, "Stop worrying. You look beautiful."

Emma blushed hotly, "I look too casual."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Can't even take a compliment, Knuckles."

"What does your family and friends even think of your relationship with me?" Emma asked nervously, "I don't want them to think—"

"Enough," His hand over her mouth stilled her babbling, "They understand that we're just friends and I'm helping you get to know more people besides your walking cane, okay?"

Emma nodded slowly.

"Sheesh," He said, dropping his hand away, "They were more interested as to why you didn't fall for my glorious piece of manflesh. God knows I wonder all the time…"

Emma laughed and felt the last of her nerves dissipate, "I don't."

"I'm just too good-looking for you, darling," Paul replied.

"Let's go, Amelia!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," The fourteen-year-old replied, walking down the stairs in a flouncy green dress.

"You look pretty, Lia," Emma said softly. Amelia had retained their mother's dark coloring and her father's towering height. Green, then, was a stunning color on her.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"My Lady," Paul drawled, holding out an arm for the teenager to take. The dark-haired girl blushed mightily but took the arm. The playful young man knew that he was giving Amelia a huge burst of self-confidence and so did Emma, though she only shook her head and watched as the two made their way out to Paul's truck.

"Capturing young girl's hearts all day every day…"Emma muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the doorstep of the Uley's who, Paul had explained, were hosting the dinner. Apparently, Emily Uley was a fantastic cook and was looking forward to meeting another young woman.

"She's a lot like you," Paul had said, "Bossy, stubborn, and a prude."

"Are you always this rude?" Emma had asked, incredulously.

"Yep."

"I'm doomed."

Pause.

"Yep."

* * *

"Oh, forgive my dirty hands! I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

Emma found a floury hand thrust into hers and she instinctively whipped her head upwards to its owner. Instantly, she wondered if Emily knew she was blind. Sometimes the walking cane wasn't a good enough indicator.

"Here, let me help you in. There's a nasty step right here," Emily carefully tugged Emma up into the house. Well, she knows, Emma thought. I'm glad I don't have to explain myself. Gently, she switched the walking cane she had been holding in her bad hand to her good one. Her slight wince of pain went unnoticed by Emily.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since Paul couldn't stop talking about how he helped break your hand last week!" The hostess began, "We really need more women in the tribe, but it seems we're apt to produce more boys!"

Emma chuckled inwardly at Emily's motherly ramblings. They were warm, open, and friendly. She couldn't help but be reminded of her own mother when she was small. Soft touches and verbal caresses were everyday occurrences. Then, the overt motherly care had stopped not long after their father started getting longer and longer deployments into the field. It was nice to hear genuine concern and care after so long without.

"…but the boys are in the living room right now. If you want to meet them now, I'm sure Paul will introduce you. Though be forewarned," Emily said, "they have a tendency to be hyperbolic and rambunctious."

"I think I can handle them, if they're anything like Paul," Emma said, with a small smirk. She hadn't survived as an Army brat without some ammunition against a group of pubescent young men.

"I'm always in the kitchen if you need me…" Emily said.

"I'll take that into consideration if I need a bunker."

The motherly young woman then left the three of them to their own devices to finish cooking dinner.

Paul let out a deep breath, "I forget sometimes how much she talks when company's over."

"Do you hang out here with everybody often?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah," Paul said hesitantly, "I mean, we're all really good friends and everything."

"I'm not trying to pry, Paul. Just trying to understand." Emma said carefully. She wasn't sure what was making the usually confidant young man nervous, but she decided to tread lightly.

"How many people are here tonight?" Amelia asked, suddenly.

Paul's tone lightened considerably, "Oh probably about eighteen people including us."

"Are they all part of your family?" The young girl asked, incredulously.

"No, no!" Paul corrected, "Mom's my only blood relation. The rest of us are related through the…tribe."

"So I guess that means we're the only white people here, huh?" Emma asked, dryly.

"Minority." Paul scoffed.

Swiftly, he took the girls' hands into his and began to escort them into the living room, "Time to meet everyone now."

They rounded the corner and into a large room filled with laughing and talking people, mostly men. At their entrance, the noise stopped and all attention was on them.

"Uh," Paul started, "Meet the newest members of Forks. They bought the old Riley cabin just outside of the town. This is Emma Danielson," He held up her hand, "and this is her younger sister, Amelia," and the teenager's hand went up.

"Man, what is it with guys bringing home white girls these days?"

Dead silence.

Paul's body started to shake with rage, "How dare you talk about them like that!" He yelled. As he started forward, Emma squeezed his hand tightly. Paul stopped midstride and stood still. His lungs still heaved in anger, but the shivers were gone. Slowly, he began to calm down.

However, it seemed as if the room had focused only on that tiny gesture and whispers erupted,

"Dude, did you _see_ that? She stopped Paul with her hand. Do you think she's his…?"

"Which one is older do you think?"

"He _never_ is calm so quickly…"

"For what other reason would he bring her…?"

"She's pretty. I'd date the younger one too…"

"Man, her eyes are going all over the room. Do you think something's wrong with her?"

"Paul's caught a good one…"

"Enough!" Paul yelled, "Emma and Amelia are my friends and nothing more. I've agreed to help them finish moving in, since Emma broke her hand on me."

Dead silence.

"She _broke_ her hand on him?"  
"How much fun do you_ think_ they were having?"

"I knew she was just another score…"

"That's definitely the older one…."

"I mean, where else could she have broken her hand on his body..."

"That's disgusting…"

"I'm not having sex with her!" Paul shouted.

Emma was blushing beet red and tried to detach her hand from Paul's. He wouldn't let go and all she wanted to do right then was slink quickly and quietly out of the room in utter mortification. She knew Paul was arrogant and definitely a player, but she was embarrassed to be considered one of his many conquests. It was certainly no comfort that her baby sister had to hear it either.

Besides, Paul had led her to believe the tribe didn't think they were together! Why had her small gesture changed everything?!

"If you all don't stop making these girls feel uncomfortable, I will fight everyone last one of you outside." Paul snapped.

The room quieted, but an awkward tension filled the air. Emma wasn't sure what was worse: silence or risqué conversations. Though just once, she wished she could see the faces of the people in the room. She wanted to stare into their eyes and bring back some of her own confidence.

But, her thoughts were interrupted as a young woman quietly walked up to her and said, "Hi, my name is Kim Medina. These guys are jerks," She whispered, "but you'll love them anyway."

Emma smiled gratefully, "I'm glad the women around here are nice enough to make up for the apparent rudeness."

Kim laughed, "No kidding. Now, let's introduce you properly. Paul, let me talk."

Paul huffed slightly, but took a seat in a comfy armchair nearby.

Kim led Emma and Amelia around the room and stopped to talk with every tribe member. There were mostly young men of the tribe, with the exception of Leah Clearwater. The latter was quite impressed with Emma's display of control, but remained aloof. The former wouldn't cease their endless chattering and questioning:

"It's good to see you again, Emma!" Quil said happily.

"It is my pleasure, kind sir," She replied with a small curtsey.

"The Lady must meet my princess," Quil winked, and scooped a small bundle of brown curls into his arms, "This," He said gesturing to the adorable toddler, "is my one true love, Claire. Say hello to the beautiful Lady, Claire." Shyly, the little girl waved Emma and whispered, "Hi."

"Hello, princess," Emma said softly. Judging the girl's quiet voice and size in Quil's arms, she guessed the girl was quite young. It tugged on her heart that she couldn't see the wonder and joy in the little girl's eyes or the love in Quil's. Something told her Claire was very special to Quil and she only wished to be able to see it for herself.

"Amelia," Emma said suddenly, "Why don't you take a moment and get to know Claire? I'm sure Quil would love to tell you about her."

The teenager bit her lip slightly but nodded. Emma let out sigh of relief. It had hit her in that moment that she had forgotten about Amelia while dealing with her own embarrassment. She wasn't sure if Amelia liked children, especially toddlers and babies, but she figured it was a risk. Perhaps Quil would loosen her up while Emma finished making her rounds with the tribesmen.

"I'm Emily's fiancée."

"Pleasure to meet you," Emma shook Sam's hand with a firm grip. Authority oozed off the towering man with his rumbling voice and controlled behavior. He must be a tribe leader, she figured.

Moving on, she stuck out a hand to introduce herself to the last member, a prepubescent boy, but then Emily's voice rang out, "Dinner!"

The boy let out a huff of frustration, not at all unlike Paul's.

"We'll talk during dinner, okay?" Emma said, giving the boy a wink.

"Yes!" He breathed, and then rushed off to join his other friends.

Emma shook her head and laughed internally. Dinner was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6: The Interaction

**A/N: So...it's May…and the last update was January…I'M SORRY I'M SORRY.**

**School is hard, man. I gotta keep my grades up, ya know?**

**But anyway! Here's a fun chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. It's got _swearing _in it...Oooooh... **

**I'm hopefully going to update again very shortly since my last day of school is tomorrow! Yesh :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight except what's mine. Heh.**

* * *

Ch. 6 The Interaction

"No blood, no foul."  
― Stephenie Meyer, _Twilight_

* * *

"Paul?" Emma whispered as they walked into the dining room, "Make sure I sit near that young boy I was talking to just now."

"What? Did you already fall in love with him?" He teased.

"No, I just promised him that I would talk with him during dinner."

Emma could practically feel Paul roll his eyes, "His name is Seth and he's a pain in the ass."

"I thought that was you?" She asked innocently.

"Speak for yourself," was the reply.

Emma grinned and shook her head, before leaning towards Amelia's towering frame, "How are you getting on so far?"

"They're strange, but nice," She concluded, "I totally need to get the shy guy's number. He's _hot._"

"You can get his number, but you aren't getting anything else." Emma snorted.

"Just because you're a prude doesn't mean I have to be." Amelia scoffed.

"Amelia Christine Danielson, you are fourteen years old and haven't even started high school yet. Don't go looking for trouble."

"That's not trouble," Amelia replied, grabbing hold of Emma's finger and pointing it in Embry Call's direction, "that's _opportunity_."

"If I catch you doing inappropriate things with him, you're dead." Emma said, snatching her hand back.

"You wouldn't be able to see us doing them!"

Emma muttered, "I would certainly be able to hear you two."

They rounded the corner and into a cozy, dining room now brimming with muscular, testosterone-filled bodies. Emma was immediately bombarded with a wave of body heat and the smell of baked goods and roasted meat. A heady combination, she distractedly let her herself be led by Amelia and Paul to her seat. Paul sat to her right with Amelia on his right which meant…

"Hi, my name is Seth. I can't believe you and Paul are actually together!"

So this was the eager boy from earlier, Emma thought. Frankness and curiosity seemed to run in the family,

"We're not together. Paul's just helping me and my little sister, Amelia, move in, since I injured my hand." She held up the bandage. The kid, Seth, grabbed it and made a great show of inspecting it. Emma winced as his bold, curious fingers poked and prodded the tender sprain.

"Does this hurt?"

Emma nodded with a wan smile and gently plucked her hand from his grasp. God, he's a lot stronger than he looks! She thought.

Seth's eyes widened, "Woah, I'm sorry. I thought you only sprained it."

"I did." She replied flatly, as an ache started to spread up her arm. Perhaps sitting next to the kid was a bad idea…

Her response made the boy pause for a minute, "If you and Paul aren't together, how'd you break your hand on him? I thought you guys had sex or something and were a little too rough…"

"OKAY," Emma said loudly, "That's enough. Paul and are NOT a couple. We are NOT having sex. I'm just BLIND and HUNGRY. GOD, DOES THIS FAMILY EVEN HAVE A FILTER?!"

She winced as her words echoed throughout the suddenly cramped room. She was suddenly very grateful that she couldn't see the scandalous reactions on people's faces for the second time that evening.

Silence.

"I like her."

"Agreed. Let's eat."

And with that, the tribe began to pass around the various platters of food, ignoring her outburst.

Emma sat quietly in her chair a moment, her mouth gaping open, trying to comprehend the ease and speed at which the tribe seemed to accept her shortcomings. The tribe was so...unique. It was certainly not something she was used to, but not something she couldn't adjust to in the future. Her thoughts began to wander as she contemplated a future with this community…a good future…a happy one…

Seth nudged her and asked genially, "Do you want some steak?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she nodded. The kid lifted the beef off of a large platter onto her plate and then handed the platter to Paul. Her stomach rumbled and for the first time in a very long while, she let herself focus on the present. She broke into a smile and picked up her fork.

Well, at least the tribe liked her. It still didn't mean that they didn't think she was Paul's lover/fiancée.

* * *

As Emily brought in the dessert trays of donuts, Emma leaned back in her seat, contentedly. The evening had progressed with plenty of laughter and stories after her loud statement. She had listened eagerly as the boys recounted embarrassing, outlandish tales of their adventures hiking and fishing, and as the adults discussed tribe history, politics, and upcoming events.

The tribe, it seemed from this small sample, was a well-knit community with plenty of pride and tradition. Everyone knew their place and carried on with great dignity, even the children. Their heritage was a huge focus in their lives, just as important as going to school, or learning a trade. They brought their culture with them wherever they went. It had established a bond between them all just as strong as blood or marriage. And it made Emma twinge in pain for the absence of such a bond in her life, in Amelia's life.

"You look very thoughtful," Paul commented in her ear.

"I've always wanted this," Emma replied, gesturing to the conversations around them, her earlier jovial mood was dissipating quickly.

He frowned, "Why?"

His tone was decidedly flippant. She sighed as she realized Paul didn't really understand. He'd had this support system around him his whole life. She figured he couldn't imagine a life without it,

"Growing up on a military base can be very much like this. But," Emma added, "only for short periods of time and if the family is very, very lucky. People come and go so quickly that it's very hard to create a community like yours. I've had snatches, but everything pales in comparison to this tribe," Emma's hand drifted to her water glass, absent-mindedly she stroked the cool, condensed water on its outer surface,

"Until my parents died, I didn't understand that having stability is a very important thing, having a home is even more important. I never knew what I had, just that little bit, until it was gone, and," Emma's voice wavered slightly, "I want it back _so badly._ I want my family back. I want my home back. I want my childhood back. I can't be like this," She gestured to the tribe once again, "anymore. Don't you see, Paul? I have to be an _adult. _I have to be grown-up. I can't get back my _innocence_," She spat.

"You don't need to be Amelia's parent. You just need to be her guardian. Take care of her, that sort of thing. I really think you can still be yourself if you wanted to." Paul said, attempting to give her some sort of advice.

She blinked back tears, "I don't remember how. I've been trying to do what's right by Amelia for so long now, even before Dad's death, before Mom's death. Years. I feel like a robot stuck running an endless marathon. The things I used to do…I hardly can remember what it's like to sit down and listen to the goddamn rain by myself without another sound, another person, another thing that has to be done interrupting me!"

"Sounds like you need a good drink."

Emma sat up straight at the sound of a familiar deep voice, "Mr. Black?"

The creak of a wheelchair came close to her left ear, and she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered to her, "My dear, you seem to be drowning in your sorrows, despite your protests that you are whole and hale. I think it's time to let the past go and start living your life. Amelia is only a part of your world; recognize there are other people, places, and activities in it."

Emma blushed at his words, "I'm being a bit melodramatic aren't I?"

Paul leaned into her right ear and whispered, "No shit, Sherlock."

Billy chuckled and she felt a pair of old, weathered palms taking her own away from the table, "I really do think you should have a drink. Not every nineteen year-old is like you, Emma," Billy pressed a bottle into her hands.

"I should hope not," She scoffed as she unscrewed the bottle's lid. With great ease, she tilted the bottle back and took a hearty swig of the amber liquid. She grimaced at the burning sensation and acidic taste, "What'd you give me?"

"Whiskey. I tend to carry around a bottle for 'special occasions.'" Billy replied.

Emma sipped the alcohol again and was pleasantly surprised that her taste buds had regained some of their feeling. She let her head rest against the hard wood back of her chair, and allowed herself to relax. Her lips faintly curled up into a smile; she found it amusing that such a prominent figure in the community would be the one to encourage illegal behavior.

Then, her eyebrows furrowed as a though came to her, "How did you know the truth about me and 'Lia?" She asked suddenly. The last time she talked with Billy she had given him the false story she had concocted about their presence in Forks.

"Well, that's one thing I'm assuming is familiar with military bases," He stated, "The truth gets around pretty quickly," He patted her wrist and said, "Keep the whiskey. There's not much left, and what is there will only give you a nice buzz. Enjoy yourself, Emma." With that, he rolled away to rejoin the rest of the dinner party.

"Your family is strange," She said to Paul.

When he didn't respond, she turned towards him, "Paul?"

"What?" His reply was muffled.

"How many donuts have you eaten?"

"About ten so far," He replied, "I'm just waiting for Emily to bring around the coffee."

"Are you still eating them?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Paul demanded.

"I can't see, dipshit." Emma retorted.

"I forget you're practically an invalid."

"I'm surprised you understand the meaning of that word."

"What? Dipshit or invalid?"

"You're a pig."

"Yes, and you're a bitchy drama queen. What's new?"

"Prick."

"Pain in my—"

"PAUL ANTHONY LEHOTE. We do NOT use that kind of language in front of our GUEST," Emily's voice rose high and loud over the din of the rest of the tribe.

Emma snickered, and she received a good shove to her shoulder, "Looks like wittle baby Paul got caught by Mommy!" She hissed.

"You little shit!" Paul snarled.

"Oooh, now _that's _original, dumbfuck." Emma whispered, sarcastically.

"Emma."

_Shit._ Emily's voice came hovering over her head. Anxiously, she clutched the whiskey bottle tighter and tried to sneak it under the table.

"Emma, what exactly are you holding?"

"Coke. It's a new Coke bottle." She lied.

"Are you sure? Because it looks suspiciously like alcohol and if that's alcohol…then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you who gave it to you." Emily sweetly said. Emma could just feel the charm and saccharine syrup dripping off her every word. God, she's good, she thought, must be from having a life filled with this crazy-ass family.

She quickly debated whether or not to tell the truth, when a brilliant idea came to mind. She bared her teeth in a sly smirk, "Mr. Black gave it to me. I had _no idea_ that it was alcohol though, Emily. I've _never_ had alcohol before and he told me it just a new kind of soda…"

"Thank you, Emma," Emily patted her on the head and then put both hands on her hips,

"BILLY LOGAN BLACK! YOU GAVE A MINOR ALCOHOL?!" The tribe cleared a pathway as the hostess began to stalk the house the criminal in question.

Paul started to laugh uncontrollably.

"HIDE ALL YOU LIKE, BUT I WILL FIND YOU!"

"He's probably making his getaway!" Emma cried.

"10mph! Breeeeeaking the law!" Paul said, dying in his seat.

The pair of them were inconsolable for a good fifteen minutes. Luckily, the dinner was coming to a close, and the only thing left to do was leave Billy Logan Black to his fate. Most of the family bet he wouldn't get caught, but a few believed no one would be able to find his body come morning.


	7. Chapter 7: The Deepening

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter and some juicy action. Yes, I apologize for everyone here who is so patiently waiting for Jacob/Emma. You're gonna have to wait a leeetle bit longer and deal with some awesome Paul/Emma. Trust me, this build-up is necessary for what I have in store coming up. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short and sweet chapter! Thanks for sticking around ****J**

**Disclaimer: I own nada except Emma and Amelia. **

* * *

"_The right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. So...good luck figuring that out." -Stephanie Meyers, Twilight_

* * *

Ch.7: The Deepening

The weeks following the tribe dinner flew by as Emma found herself busier than ever. And more importantly, happier than ever. After Paul's two weeks of penance ended, both he and Emma decided that it would be helpful for him to continue, in more ways than one.

Paul spent more time with the girls now than he did with his own tribe. He took Amelia to soccer practice while Emma worked and stayed for supper most nights of the week. Emma, on the other hand, continued her shifts at the dinner with Ms. Lahote, but always made time to drop off lunch for Paul at his own job.

Emma was content with her new life. She enjoyed having Paul around and especially appreciated the support of the entire Quileute tribe. They couldn't stop visiting her at the diner, always eager to "thank her" for what she was doing to Paul,

"He's been such a good boy lately," one sweet Elder commented, "He used to be such a brat."

That was the day Emma snuck in an extra cookie with the Elder's to-go order.

Yes, life was good, Emma decided.

* * *

"Cabbage…lettuce…parsley…God, do they even sell spinach here?!" Emma complained.

"It's right here" A soft voice replied, and a bag was pushed into her hands.

Grateful, Emma said, "Thank you. I'm still getting used to the supermarket. They keep changing the placement of everything on me."

"No worries. I don't usually do the shopping nowadays, so I get confused too," The woman laughed. Then, she paused and asked, "Is there something wrong with your eyes? You just don't seem to be focusing on me, or anything really…" She trailed off.

Emma sighed. She had started off nice, but was getting a little too blunt, "I'm blind. That's why I have a cane."

"Oh!" Emma could feel the blush rising in the woman's cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I hope I didn't offend you."

"What's your name?" Emma asked tiredly. She knew that her disability would always provoke this nosy line of questioning followed by apologies for the rest of her life. Sometimes though, she wished it were otherwise.

"Bella Swan. I'm the Police Chief's daughter."

A hand met Emma's and she shook it firmly, "I'm Emma Danielson. I just moved to Forks in the last month."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"We took the Riley cabin just off the edge of the Quileute reservation. It's just my sister and I there." Emma replied truthfully. Billy Black had said everyone knew her family's secrets, she might as well not try to hide any longer.

"I see," Bella said. Her tone was off, Emma noticed. Those two small words seemed to carry a lot of weight as if the previously stated information changed everything, "Does this mean you've met the Quileute tribe yet?" There it was, Emma thought, a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, I have. I'm becoming good friends with many of them," Emma stated.

"Then have you any news of Jacob?" Bella asked anxiously.

Emma's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Jacob Black. He's a…tribe member," She explained, "He's a good friend of mine and he's been…traveling for quite some time now. I just wanted to know if you'd heard anything from the tribe about his whereabouts."

"No…nothing. I had no idea one of the tribe members was traveling. I'm fairly new to them so I don't think they're ready to disclose all of their personal matters to me just yet," Emma said lightly. She was a little taken aback by the veracity of Bella's questioning. She cared a great deal more than just a friend to ask so eagerly. But something was off about what she said…why would this Jacob Black go traveling and not update his so-called "good friend" on his location? Or even communicate with her? Emma put a stop to her musings. This really wasn't any of her business and if the tribe had something to tell Ms. Swan, they would do so.

Bella's face dropped, "Well, it was worth a shot. Thanks anyway. It's hard to find friendly people in this town."

"Really? I've haven't had that experience at all."

"The townsfolk…just don't seem to like me. I'm different and I hang out with…different people." Bella's words were measured and soft.

Emma felt a twinge of empathy for the young woman. She knew all too well what it was like to be an outsider, "I know we just met, but if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"I might take you up on that," Bella said.

"Good," Emma replied.

Bella paused, "Would you like to hang out sometime? I'm usually at the Cullen's, but I'm sometimes at my Dad's house too."

"Sure," Emma said. It would be nice to relax and enjoy some time with someone her own age. My Fork's social life is a go, she thought amusedly.

"I'll see you around then, Emma," Bella smiled.

Emma smiled back, "Of course."

* * *

She shucked her tennis shoes off and hung her keys by the door. Singing softly to herself, Emma hauled the grocery bags into the tiny kitchen and began to put everything away.

"What did you buy?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway.

"Dinner for the next three days."

"You better have bought peanut butter." He yawned and gave her a half-hearted hug as she stuffed cereal into a cupboard.

"Yes yes, I bought peanut butter and it's Jif too," Emma intoned, "but remember Amelia likes to make PB+Js so you can't eat all of it."

"You offend me," Paul scoffed, "I wouldn't eat all of it."  
"I don't believe you for a second," Emma replied.

He made a disgruntled noise, "You never do."

She turned away from the cupboard only to be caged inside strong, muscular arms. His body heat came off him in waves and she suddenly felt vulnerable. Skittishly, she tried to sidle out of his embrace, "Paul, stop it. I need to finish putting everything away."

Emma's hands gripped his forearms tightly as she pushed him to no avail. He only stepped in closer, pinning her against the counter, "Am I making you nervous, Emma?" He asked huskily.

Oh God, she thought. The way he said her _name. _She could count on one hand the amount of times he'd said her real name and not some nickname or endearment.

"You're being…" She breathed as his cheek brushed hers, "obstreperous."

"I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as a good thing," He commented, his lips ghosted over her jawline. She shivered at his light caress and let the tension in her arms release. Paul continued a pathway to the corner of her mouth. Her lips parted as he pressed a gentle kiss. She nearly groaned in displeasure as he withdrew. Whatever reservations she had before had disappeared with his touch.

Boldly, she smoothed her hands up his arms to rest on his chest. The warmth of his skin could not hide the strong and fervent beating of his heart, "Nervous, Lahote?" She asked coyly.

She could _feel_ the cheeky smile in his voice as he replied, "With you? Always."

Emma's grin split open her face and she laughed as he swooped downwards and captured her lips. Moaning in pleasure, she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to lean in closer to his hungry kiss. His arms peeled up from the counter to wrap around her back, skimming each and every contour.

Yes, yes and more yes, she thought hazily. Though she had been kissed before, the boys of her old high school could not compete with Paul Lahote. Tall, dark, and incredibly hot (with a great ass, her brain supplied) a girl could not ask for more.

* * *

Emma's make-out session with Paul had left her extraordinarily content and she could not stop her smile as she carefully organized the refrigerator. He had made the transition to life in Forks so much easier for her and Amelia it was only a matter of time before she began to care for him. She couldn't quite believe he cared too, but her heart was only elated now at the prospect.

As she leaned into the fridge, Paul had only been too happy to help handing her the groceries as he checked out her ass when she bent over.

She reached back to grab the next item, but felt only air, "Paul, what are you doing? I need to get the vegetables in before they rot in this heat." He didn't respond.

She stood up and closed the door to the refrigerator. She could feel him not two feet away, so she moved towards the warmth of his body, "What gives, Lahote? Daydreaming about BBQ ribs again?" She teased, poking him in the chest.

He caught her hand.

"What _gives?_" He snarled, crushing her hand in his. Emma felt his entire body vibrate with his barely restrained anger. She grimaced in pain as he gripped the previously injured hand, "Paul, you're hurting me. _Stop._" She commanded.

But Paul was relentless, "I cannot _believe_ you. You would dare accept something from _her?! _That little _whore_ almost tore apart the pack!"

Emma realized he was clutching the bag of spinach Bella Swan had given her earlier in his other hand, "Are you…are you talking about that bag of _spinach?_" She asked incredulously, "And how dare _you_ call Bella Swan a whore! She was a genuinely nice person to me!" She added angrily.

"Bella Swan," Paul said nastily, "is the reason my family has been warring with each other. She defied the laws of nature and chose the _dead_ over the living. She chose an_abomination._ I can smell her scent all over this package!"

"What are you talking about, Paul?!" Emma cried, "The dead? Abomination? What does that even mean? How can you possibly smell her on a bag of fucking spinach?!"

"You could have been hurt!" He roared, "I will not allow you to be near her or any of her leech family!"

Emma gasped in pain as she felt the bones in her hand bend too far, "Paul," She whimpered, "_Please_, I don't understand what's going on."

As tears pooled in her eyes, he dropped her hand and she cradled it to her chest. Instinctively, she backed away from him till the fridge was solidly against her.

For a moment, all was silent. Paul's harsh breathing pierced the air like broken glass.

"Stupid." He muttered.

And stalked out of the house. The front door slammed. She wasn't sure if the comment was about him or about her.

Emma slowly slid down the length of the refrigerator, unsure as to what had just occurred. The things Paul had said made no sense. How did he know she met Bell Swan today? Why was his opinion so derogatory? He acted as though Bella Swan were a she-Devil. Not to mention his talk of the dead and abominations. Her rattled mind couldn't process that one.

But mostly, she was hurt. One minute they were kissing with the passion of new love. The next he was berating her as if he were her abusive husband. All over a bag of limp spinach. She knew that he had anger problems. That much he and his family had made clear, but she never truly believed it until now.

Perhaps I should just call Emily, she thought tiredly. Perhaps she can give me some answers.


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakening

**Good evening! Welcome to Chapter 8 of The Dilemma! I want to thank everyone who is sticking with this story, slow though it may be. I believed in the beginning that I was going to dive deep into the romance and make this a story of medium-length, but it appears that the plot just isn't going to develop that way. I want Emma and her relationship with the tribe and the Cullens to deepen before she meets Jacob. I think it's necessary to her character and to the ultimate end of this story. I have always felt that some fics move way too quickly through this important exposition.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to see a little bit of Jacob and a whole lot of Cullen. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's stuff isn't mine. Never will be. Original stuff, yes. Moving on now!**

* * *

_"__How did people do this - swallow all their fears and trust someone else so implicitly with every imperfection and fear they had..."_

_-Stephanie Meyer, Breaking Dawn_

* * *

Ch. 8: The Awakening

Sunlight.

Warmth.

Whisper.

Gently, the boughs of great pines rustled from the late afternoon breeze, bringing with them the scent of blossoming wildflowers. Grunting softly, he shifted from one side to the other, pressing his russet fur as close as possible to the large expanse of rock he lay upon. The Canadian summer had just begun and the weather still threatened the possibility of frozen mornings. The rock provided the only lasting warmth of the day as the sun made its descent into the blue mountainous horizon beyond the expanse of dense forest.

As he overlooked the endless rolling fields, their willowy golden grasses waving at the sky and stout evergreens staunchly gripping the earth, he felt at peace. He felt as though he was the King of the World and this was his kingdom. A place where only the thrill of the hunt and the satiety of the kill reigned.

Out here amongst only nature's wild creatures, he was strong and powerful. A God. The weeks which he denied ever counting had softened his anger and hatred towards Bella. He realized he had allowed his emotions to blind his senses, dull his better judgment, and make him weak. Now, the wild had brought forth the true essence of his being, his spirit and leadership.

But it was not yet time to return. For a little while longer, he would forget his responsibilities at home. He would forget the longing in his heart for his childhood love. He would forget the self-loathing and depression of rejection.

He would forget his lost chance at happiness.

* * *

Emily didn't answer the phone.

_No one_ answered the phone.

Emma sank down into one of the soft burgundy cushions of the sofa. Her head bowed as she tried to stop the burning tears from slipping down her cheeks. She was scared. Beyond scared. She had let her emotions cloud her judgement and now she was paying the price for it.

Paul's actions could not be forgiven. Not really. He had allowed his anger to lash out at her and was unable to control himself even after the damage had been done. Out of anyone she had befriended in Forks, he of all people should know the treacherous waters she treaded, keeping Amelia in her custody at nineteen. All it would take was one wrong phone call. One wrong email to Child Protective Services and she would lose the only family she had left.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

Paul was unpredictable and that made him a threat.

She was too stupid to realize it through the haze of her lust.

Damn it.

Emma's hand still throbbed from his harsh touch and she mechanically stood up to get some ice for it. With a grimace, she placed the ice onto her wrapped hand and returned to her seat. As the ice numbed her pain, she allowed the tension to fade away from her body. Her shoulders slackened and she eased her head back against the cushions. More than anything, she wanted to simply forget the entire encounter.

She wanted to forget the pain of his grip. She wanted to forget the overwhelming rage. She wanted to forget the insanity that poured from his mouth.

She wanted to forget the reasons why she needed to cut herself off from the world once more.

But she couldn't do it.

Exhaling slowly, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ms. Lahote?"

"Emma! What can I do for you? Does Amelia need an after-practice meal again?"

"No, it's not that. Do you by chance have Bella Swan's number?"

Silence.

"Why would you need her number?"

"I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

* * *

"I apologize if this seems strange to you…"

"No not at all," Bella assured Emma," Trust me, I've had stranger calls and meetings in less nice coffee shops…"

Emma wrapped her hands around her warm coffee cup. Her thumbs repeatedly rubbed the back of the cup, feeling its smooth paper texture. She still felt anxious about discussing Paul's behavior with this woman, but she needed answers.

"Do you know Paul Lahote?"

"Um, yeah. He's a member of the La Push reservation." Bella replied, "Why do you ask?"

Emma sighed, "He helped my little sister and I settle into our new home. Actually, he and I got a little close because of it," She admitted, "But we had a fight this morning after I returned home from the grocery store."

"Over what?"

"You."

She heard Bella's sharp intake of breath, "Really…"

"Yeah. Somehow he knew that you and I had met this morning. He also called you many…" Emma paused, "insulting names…" she said more quietly.

Bella's chair squeaked as she pulled herself as close to the table as possible. Emma felt her warm body heat as the woman leaned in close, "What did he call me?" She asked softly.

"A whore. He said…" Emma breathed deeply, "He said you chose the dead over the living. He called your family leeches. I don't understand any of it. It sounds ridiculous and strange and I'm just so worried about him." She blinked back tears.

"What do you know about the Quilhote tribe?" Bella asked.

"Um…they're an Indian tribe? They're usually nice and friendly? I mean what else is there to know?"

"Have you been feeling an intense attraction to Paul? Like you need to constantly be around him?"

Emma shook her head firmly, "No. I like him, but nothing like that. I've just never seen him react like that! He _hurt_ me Bella. He grabbed my hand and I thought for certain he was going to break it again. I have never felt frightened of him before, but I don't know what to think now."

"He hurt you? Again?" She asked worriedly.

"The first time was my fault. It's a long story. But yes, he hurt me. He just went into this all-consuming rage when he said _smelt _your scent on the spinach. Who can smell another person on an object? A dog?!"

"Yes," Bella muttered.

"Well he definitely acted like one today!" Emma said angrily. She downed the rest of her coffee, relishing the bitter flavor.

"Emma," Bella said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what's going on here, but I'm not sure if it's my place to talk about it."

"I can't risk losing my sister Bella. It's not every day the government allows a 19-year-old custody of a 14-year-old girl. I just made friends with these people. If something's wrong with Paul or with the tribe…" She shook her head, "I will cut myself off from them if necessary."

"Then come with me."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To my boyfriend's house. His family is a part of this and can help me explain everything better."

Emma leaned back against the leather car seat and allowed herself to relax. Part of her trusted Bella implicitly, but something kept telling her to be on her guard. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Stop thinking about this, she told herself. Her mind wandered instead to focus on the soft piano music filling the car.

"We're here."

Emma stepped out of the car and was bombarded with a swift hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" A high-pitched female voice squealed.

Her arms awkwardly came around to hug the woman's small frame, "You too?" She said hesitantly.

"Alice! Let her be. She needs to meet the rest of the family."

"Yeah sorry!" The woman released her, "I'll help you into the house. Wouldn't want you missing the steps!"

Emma was taken aback by the woman's forthright nature. She wasn't quite sure how Alice knew she was blind, but she assumed Bella had told the family.

As Alice led her into the house, she instantly felt the temperature change and breathed a sigh of relief. The days were growing warmer and air-conditioning was always appreciated.

"Everyone, this is Emma Danielson. She moved to Forks a little more than a month ago with her little sister." Bella said.

A warm hand grasped hers, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family. You've already met Alice, but there is also my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My father is the head surgeon at the hospital in town."

She shook their hands, "Pleasure."

"And this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. My siblings."

"Glad to meet you, Emma," Emmett said and grasped her hand. She nodded shyly and shook hands with the other two. She hadn't expected to meet everyone when Bella suggested they talk with the family. Normally, she was fairly confident with herself, but these people put her on edge. This was a far different meeting than the dinner with the Quilhote tribe a few short weeks ago.

"Why don't we sit in the living room? I made some lemonade and cookies if anyone is interested." Esme suggested brightly.

Emma allowed herself to be moved once more to the other room and sat down on the couch. The others seated themselves around her accordingly and though she couldn't see them, she felt boxed in. If she had hackles, she thought, they would have risen by now.

"Bella told me you have answers about Paul and the Quilhote tribe. I want to know why Paul said the things he said about Bella this morning. Please be honest with me." She asked.

The question seemed to hang in the air. For a moment, she thought they were not going to answer, but then Carlisle spoke, "What we are about to tell you, Emma, is something that is kept secret by our family and by the tribe. We ask that you not disclose this information to anyone. Normally, we would not tell anyone uninvolved this, but it seems that you have become entangled in our affairs."

"The tribe have a long history with Spirit Warriors. Men who could turn into animals at will. They— "

"Billy told me about them. They were have said to guard the tribe, yes?" Emma interrupted.

"That is correct. These guardians are stronger, faster, and more agile than any normal man. They have the ability to crush bone with their bare hands."

"What are you implying Mr. Cullen?" Emma asked warily.

"Paul and the rest of his tribe are these guardians, Emma. They are, essentially, werewolves."

Emma sucked in a breath, "You are insane."

"No, I'm not," Carlisle refuted gently, "I know that you have noticed the frequency of wolves in the area. I know that you and your sister saw one for yourselves. It was large, grey, and watched you with far more intelligence than any wolf could."

Emma stood up, "I can't listen to this. I apologize for putting you through the trouble of bringing me here, Bella, but I need to leave now."

"Emma, hear me out," Alice rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Paul hurt you with just his hands. His body is built with solid muscle. He can smell things other men can't. It all adds up!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure he's ripped, but that doesn't mean he's a fucking supernatural creature from horror films!"

"You are all very nice people, I'm sure," Emma said, "I am leaving now and if you try to stop me, I will call the police."

"Emma— "

"Open up Cullen! I know she's in there! Where have you taken her?!" A rapid pounding shook the door.

Emma's head shot towards the sound, "Paul? But how did he…"

Bella laid a hand on her arm, "He's a werewolf, Emma. He tracked your scent here."

"No way…" She breathed.

Esme opened the door and a furious, shirtless Paul barged in.

"Just because we have a treaty, Cullen, does not mean you get to kidnap people without consequences," Paul hissed and grasped Edward by the arm.

"If you would calm yourself, Lahote, you would realize that Emma is here of her own free will. She wanted answers and we gave them to her when your people wouldn't."

Paul's head whipped over to Emma who stood there in shock and awe, "Emma," He said brokenly, "I thought something had happened to you."

"You did," Emma said softly, "You hurt me and left. What else was I going to do? Sit around and wait for you to return?"

He said nothing.

"That's what I thought," She whispered, "Is it true, Paul? Are you…not human?"

"You told her?!" Paul snapped at Carlisle.

"Of course. She needed to know."

"It is our right to tell her!"

"You relinquished that right when you left her hurt and confused." Carlisle replied.

"Emma," Paul said and took her hand, "Let's go home and I'll explain everything."

She shook her head, "No Paul. I have heard enough and I want a simple yes or no answer. Are you, or are you not, a werewolf?"

He sighed, "I am a werewolf."

She felt like she had been punched in the gut, "When were you going to tell me this? Before or after you kissed me? Before or after you introduced me to your werewolf family?"

"It's not like that. We had to know for sure you were going to protect our secret."

Emma was beyond pissed, "You endangered my family. What am I going to tell Amelia? Did you ever think about that, huh?! She's 14 and the only thing she should have to worry about is school! Not you or your family's skeletons in the closet!"

"Well if I had known this is how you'd react then I would never have told you!" Paul roared.

"You should have let us be!"

"And left you to these leeches? How are they any better?" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" She asked confusedly.

"We didn't finish telling you the whole story, Emma," Bella said.

"What is it?"

"We're vampires." Emmett said gruffly.

Emma's hand flew up to her mouth, "Oh my god." She started to back away slowly from the group.

"Emma, are you alright? Would you like a glass of water or something?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No, no please. Just leave me alone. I need to…I need to leave now…" She kept walking backwards, bumping into the furniture as she went.

"Emma, I know what you're thinking right now, and you need to calm down," Edward stated.

She ran. Her hands stayed outstretched as she fled for the door. Strong arms caught her about the waist and her feet left the floor. Angrily, she tried to pry the hands off of her and kicked backwards wildly, "Get off of me!"

"You need to calm down." Paul said gently.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as he carried her to the couch. Unceremoniously, he dumped her onto the cushions and sat down beside her. She immediately tried to get up but he reached over and grabbed the waistline of her jeans. He pulled back onto the couch like an unruly toddler and held on.

"You will listen to me and to them as much as I hate this." He said firmly.

Emma bit her lip in frustration and fear. Tears rolled down her face.

"We do not want to hurt you or Amelia. I don't know about them," He gestured to the Cullens, "but the tribe cares about you. Billy and everybody can tell you more about all of this, but you have to trust us. Trust me."

"Why did you hurt me? How can I trust you when you let your anger get the best of you?" She whispered.

His hand cupped her cheek, "I never meant to hurt you. It was out of fear that you would be hurt by these people that I…reacted like that."

"We're good people too, Emma." Alice knelt down in front of her, "We may be…technically dead, but we don't drink human blood. Only animal's."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emma asked dryly. She reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. Edward handed her a tissue and she muttered quiet thank you.

"Let me take her home." Paul said to the others. Carlisle nodded in consent.

"Let's go, Knuckles," He said, helping her up from the couch. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She debated pushing it off, but she was too emotionally drained to worry about it.

XXX

They began the long walk back to La Push in silence. Emma wrapped her arms around herself and tried to ease her mind, but she failed miserably. With a sigh, she resigned herself to discussing the matter.

"So you can change on command?"

A pause. "Yes."

She stopped walking, "Would you show me?"

He turned to her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes."

A rustle told her that he had begun to remove his clothing. And then the most horrific sound she had ever heard, bone-breaking and creaking as his body bended into its new shape. It died away and the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Panting.

Two footsteps and warm air whooshed past her face. Slowly, she reached up a hand and met soft fur. Her hands traced the contours of a head, a wolf's head. Fingers curled around pointed ears and scratched hesitantly. She was rewarded with a gentle growl of pleasure. Emma couldn't help but smile. A puppy at heart, she thought amusedly.

Her hands began to wander down the neck and across the back. They waded through the fur and over hardened muscle. Her mind marveled at the sheer size of Paul's new form. Overall, she thought, he was magnificent.

"This is incredible," She breathed.

The soft fur disappeared from her touch as he shifted back. He quickly redressed himself and turned to face her.

"Are you still scared of me?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, but I think I understand you better now. It's going to take time to trust you again, Paul."

He sighed, "I figured."

"Let's go home."


End file.
